The New Moon
CORE TENET of philosophy, mastery of the self rather than focus on controlling the external world. Practitioners Students of New Moon asceticism are also known as Disciples of the Void, with those who have mastered the Way being referred to as Apostles. The philosophy of the New Moon attracts those who have been scorned by or suffered at the hands of spellcasters. Practitioners are taught to become completely untouchable by magic and able to readily deny those who wield it. New Moon Ascetics are generally neutral in alignment and tend to be reactive in their approach - while they do not often crusade to secure the freedom of others, they will not hesitate to intervene on the behalf of those suffering from any real and present tyranny. Although not particularly religious, New Moon Ascetics find their philosophy is well-suited to Istishia’s undemanding tenets of focus on the self, acceptance of cycles, and renewal, and thus acknowledge the wisdom of the Water Lord. What few New Moon Ascetics there are tend take Istishia as their patron and enjoy a mutually unobtrusive relationship. Hoar is often acknowledged, especially by newer Disciples still carrying fresh wounds, and evoked when the situation calls for it. However his dogma is viewed as a stepping stone on the path to a greater goal. The New Moon is ostensibly compatible with the teachings of Ilmater and thus the Order of the Broken Ones, and Disciples may choose to aid those who seek and request assistance from them. However, unlike the adherents of the Crying God, practitioners of the New Moon believe that the disenfranchised must learn to protect themselves. Any intercession or apparent martyrdom on their part is transitory, a personal choice to assist someone who is incapable of but willing to secure their own freedom. Their philosophy is inherently selfish, but not inherently compassionless. All those who follow the philosophy undergo arduous training, and aspiring Disciples often end up ritualistically breaking themselves apart to pour out previous notions and start anew with an empty metaphorical cup. Given their extreme focus, ascetics of the New Moon cannot multiclass unless they are returning to Epic Monk. History (Origin/how old?) The order has its roots in the bitterness of Shar, but it has since evolved out of the shadow of its conception and no longer looks to the Lady of Loss as the perfect Void central to their philosophy. 'Illuminate. Endure. Overcome. Rise.'' It is the Way of the New Moon to focus inward rather than out. As the saying goes - "He who controls others may be powerful, but he who has mastered himself is mightier still." The might and magic of others can and do change our world around us, and it is our goal to be unbowed in our stance, unbreakable in our minds, unquenchable in our courage and unalterable in our form. Through the wisdom of water we follow the Way as it guides us between brittle preconceptions, carving ever wider until the path of balance is clear. ''The New Moon Way involves a heavy focus on the perfection and fortitude of the Self. The most proficient practitioners are known as Void Disciples, and Masters of the Way are known as Void Apostles.' These individuals have learned how to resist magic, shrouding themselves and all nearby in an aura that denies hostile energies and negates the manipulation of the Weave entirely. Category:Monastic orders Category:Organizations Category:Neutral organizations